Caprolactam, which is employed in the production of nylon-6, may be derived from cyclohexanone oxime via an acid-catalyzed Beckmann rearrangement. At the present time, commercial processes for producing cyclohexanone oxime include the reaction of cyclohexanone with hydroxylamine sulfate and ammonia. Such a process is not ideal since it generates sulfate salt by-products and requires numerous steps. Improved procedures for producing cyclohexanone oxime therefore would be highly desirable.